1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a speaker module filled with a porous material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age, our reliance on electronic products can be seen everywhere. For example, we use mobile phones, computers and audio-visual products every day. As manufacturing techniques for electronic devices continue to advance, more personalized and multi-functional electronic products are available in the market. With big leaps in communication industry technology, the mobile phone has become increasingly common in our society.
Starting out being bulky and heavy, the first generation of mobile phones has transformed into slim and lightweight phones. Despite, most manufacturers are still researching methods to reduce the weight and size of existing mobile phones for greater portability. In the meantime, manufacturers are also trying hard to expand the function of each mobile phone and reduce as much as possible any harmful effects which may be caused to a user due to electromagnetic radiation. However, reducing the size of an existing mobile phone involves a close matching requirement of all the elements within the mobile phone including the location and size of a speaker box for housing a speaker unit. In fact, quality of sound emitted from the phone largely depends on the size of the speaker box. In general, a larger speaker box can obtain a better sound quality. Nevertheless, due to the miniaturization trend of the hand-held electronic device, a large size speaker box is no longer practical. Hence, how to devise a speaker box that can improve the sound quality while not increasing its size, is an important topic for manufacturers of portable devices. However, when a mobile phone is reduced in size, a speaker box within the mobile phone must be reduced correspondingly. Thus, the frequency response of the speaker module will deteriorate.